War of Virtues and Vices
by Akumetsu
Summary: After an attack on a six-year-old Naruto he awakens a never before seen Kekkei Genkai and leaves Konoha to train with Jiraiya for six years, he returns to be a ninja.
1. The attack, the awakening

Well, here's another story, sorry but this one just wouldn't leave me alone and so I had to write and I think it's pretty decent and there might be some things that haven't been used in a Naruto story in it, if there are please tell me so I can check it out.

Anyways read and hope you enjoy it. I don't own Naruto or anything else I might put in this story, such as a crossover or something.

* * *

The sound of tiny feet smacking against the ground rung aloud as a young, tiny and scrawny boy with short and spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, that were widened in fear, ran through a darkened alleyway, as fast as his short and scrawny legs could carry him.

The boy came to abrupt stop as the alleyway he had been running through came to a dead end, his small head whipped back and forth trying to find a exit and a feeling of a hand gripping his heart came upon him as he found no such exit "Sho 'ha d-demon finally c-ca-c-ome to a stop?! N-no where elsh to run to, eh?" asked a disgustingly slurred male voice from behind him.

The boy whipped around so fast that he stumbled on his own feet and fell to his knees and stared up at the imposing man in front of him with a green vest over his chest and a headband around his forehead with a symbol engraved onto it to look like a spiraling leaf.

The man was obviously drunk off his ass as he stumbled towards the body and pulled a single kunai knife out of his left hips weapon pouch "'I'sh seen w-waiking f-for 'ish a l-long time, f-filth." the boy cried out in pain as the kunai was thrown pathetically at him, because of the man's drunkenness, and still embedded itself deeply into his left shoulder.

The boy roughly fell onto his side and grabbed onto his shoulder, whimpering, sobbing and crying out, inside of his mind, for anyone or anything to help him but no such help came as the drunken man slurred forward in a drunken run.

The next instant was a complete flash for the young blond as the man jumped at him with another kunai in the man's hand for another strike.

* * *

Minutes later the sound of numerous feet hitting down made the blond haired boy in the alleyways dead end corner shake and begin whimpering more.

All around the alleyway were numerous and various people, the most standout person of this group was an old man in white and red robes, a pipe in his mouth and a triangular like hat atop his head.

They all stared down at the corpse of a Chunin shinobi with a kunai buried hilt deep into his heart, it most likely killed him instantly.

The oldest man turned his head towards the sounds of the sobbing boy in the corner, he was shaking, shivering and whimpering curled into a tight ball in the corner "Naruto..." began the old man as he approached the frightened child.

Naruto's shivering and shaking stopped, but not his sobbing "O-old m-man?" he asked hesitantly and his sobs turned to just small sniffles.

The aforementioned 'old man' smiled slightly and lightly rested one of his aged and wrinkled hands on the boy's left shoulder "Yes, it's me Naruto-kun, can you tell me what happened here?" Naruto's body jerked once before reapplying "I-I was on my way home f-from the a-academy w-w-wh-when he started attacking me, so I fled but he followed me." Naruto begun to break out into a fresh set of tears.

Sarutobi Hiruzen; the Sandaime Hokage smiled sadly and squeezed Naruto's left shoulder "How did he die, Naruto?" after asking this Hiruzen regretted it immediately as Naruto broke out in loud sobs and pulled in on himself tighter.

The Hokage, the shinobi and kunoichi surrounding them let the barely six year old boy cry his sorrows out before his blond topped head turned around towards them, this caused everyone to gasp loudly in shock and wonder.

Naruto's face was written in a mask of terror, but what made the display even worse were his eyes; the once white sclera of his eyes were now a glowing silver color and now concentrically around a bright blue pupil were four equally blue rings, the image was forcefully burned into the minds of each ninja because of the twin trails of crimson blood tears pooling from his eyelids and rolling down his cheeks.

Naruto threw himself into the old man's stomach and begun to wail louder while mumbling out words that could barely be hear, the ones they were could make out were 'I-I don't know!', 'B-blacked out o-or something!' and 'I-I w-w-was on top o-of him w-with the kunai in my hands and it buried i-in his chest!'.

While this was going on Sarutobi's mind was elsewhere 'Are his eyes a newly awakened **Kekkei Genkai**? It fits with how newly ones awaken, in life or death situations, but his eyes look like 'those' ones, the council's gonna have a field day with this.' Hiruzen looked down at the fidgeting but finally asleep blond and gently picked him up while raising himself.

He looked around his gathered personal ANBU and finally stopped at a tall and lanky one with spiky gray hair "Scarecrow!" said 'Scarecrow' snapped to attention and marched his way in front of Hiruzen and peered at him with a stark white mask made out to be like a dog's face " Take Naruto-kun here to the hospital and have him checked out, you may use any force necessary to ensure that he is looked after." he said and handed the blond boy over.

'Scarecrow' nodded his head and vanished in a cloud of smoke and whirl of leaves.

Hiruzen looked around at the rest of his ANBU "Two of you take care of this filth! The rest are to report back to your assigned duties AND! This entire scene is to be classified an S-Class secret for now, so it cannot be common knowledge until I saw so!" said ANBU all saluted with cries of 'Hai, Hokage-sama' and vanished towards their respected duties, Hiruzen sighed and vanished himself in a cloud of smoke and leaves towards the hospital.

* * *

In the hospital Hiruzen reappeared in a flurry of wind and leaves that made several nurses squeak in surprise and annoyance, for having to clean up the leafs once again, that is until they saw who it was that appeared "Where is he?" the Hokage asked in a gravely voice, lacing a tiny amount of chakra through his vocal cords.

A young and pretty nurse with black hair pointed towards one of the long hallways "O-observation room-1!" she squeaked out and the Hokage nodded his head and begun walking towards the aforementioned room.

Hiruzen came upon said room to find his ANBU captain 'Scarecrow' in one of the corners watching a doctor and two pretty nurses intently 'Such a devoted boy.' he thought while thinking about the real person under the mask.

The doctor was flashing a small flashlight into both of Naruto's eyes with a intrigued look on his face and the two nurses cleaning and bandaging small and medium sized cuts along his chest and arms with nervous looks on their faces and also angered ones and from their muttering they were mad at the dead Chunin who hurt the blond boy, the only thing covering the boy's innocent was a thin white blanket "So tell me doctor, what's wrong?" he asked, surprising the two young nurses.

The doctor switched off the light and stowed it away into one of the small pockets on his white doctor coat "Well, all of the damage done is superficial with minor scratches, and possibly some trauma from the incident." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and puffed on his pipe "You know that's not what I'm asking about, we both know that even the most life-threatening injuries are healed nearly instantly thanks to the 'fox'." he stated.

The two nurses feeling out of their element began inching towards the room's only door, but were stopped by the Hokage who waved them back "You two stay, I want you two to be the boy's main nurses until he leaves of his own power, so there may be something you need to know." the two nurses nodded nervously and shuffled towards two of the room's plastic chairs.

The doctor stared thoughtfully at the blond boy and smacked his lips together "His eyes?" at the Hokage's nod, he continued "Well, I think it's some kind of new **Kekkei Genkai**, a **Dojutsu** obviously, of what kind I have no idea, when I flashed light on the pupils they didn't dilate, so it could be like the **Byakugan** in that it sees light and dark the same, the boy's going to have to play with it to figure out it's other uses." Hiruzen nodded his head and turned towards 'Scarecrow' "Gather the council and inform them that I'll be there shortly" 'Scarecrow' nodded and vanished with a **Shunshin** "The rest of you are to keep the boy here and keep him safe, no one other than me comes in here, got that?" he asked while lacing his eyes in killer intent.

* * *

Inside of the council chambers, a room separated by three spaces: one was raised platform with three chairs on it, which is where Hiruzen sat along with his two village advisers and his old teammates: Utatane Koharu his right hand and Mitokado Homura his left hand.

Below them were two sets of chairs and two large desks on one side were the ninja council and on the other was the civilian council side. This made up the entire village council, good and bad.

Hiruzen watched and puffed on his pipe for a minute before coughing and gathering everyone's attention "Now how about we start with why I've called this council meeting?" many in the room nodded their heads "I've called you all here because there has been an incident with one of our own, Uzumaki Naruto was attacked by a drunken Chunin and has 'acquired' some interesting wounds." many in the room wickedly smirked, all of them thinking that the blond demon container had gotten some injury.

The only ones not showing any type of reaction, either it be happy or worried ones, were one man named Danzo and his two teammates beside him 'What are you playing at, Hiruzen?' they all asked themselves.

Hiruzen watched with a smirk upon his face as everyone calmed down, some what, and spoke again "In the course of the attack Naruto was forced to kill the Chunin in self defense" this news brought about new screaming from the Naruto-haters wanting the boys head but Hiruzen just blew their wants off like rain on glass "But, what's most interesting is what enabled the boy to such a thing, after all how could just a six-year-old boy kill a fully grown, albeit drunk, Chunin?" he asked aloud.

Many of the 'Naruto-nonhaters' all narrowed their eyes in suspicion "So, in light of these new news, I am happy to tell you that Konohagakure no Sato is the happy home for a new **Dojutsu**, **Kekkei** **Genkai**." Hiruzen stated with a wide smirk on his face.

Everyone in the room stared at the Sandaime in utter bafflement "W-w-what?" stuttered out the Uchiha clan's head: Uchiha Fugaku.

Hiruzen nodded his head while puffing on his pipe "Yes, in light of the life or death situation he was in, he couldn't properly protect himself and so his **Kekkei** **Genkai** did it for him." he stated with a wide smirk on his face.

The first one to pull themselves out of their surprise was a man in regal and plain white and light purple robes, he had long black hair and milky white eyes with a a little purple in them "What is the name of this **Kekkei** **Genkai**?" Hiruzen smirked wider "I'm afraid, it is one I have never seen before." he said, again shocking the council men and women.

Hiruzen stood "Well, I must be going now, Naruto-kun is sure to wake and will be deathly afraid, good night." he stated and vanished in a whirl of leaves and smoke before anyone could make any demands, like he knew they would.

* * *

Two days later found Uzumaki Naruto sitting cross-legged on top of the medical bed inside of his medical room, he was staring straight out of the room's window as the first rays of the sun peeked through the clouds of the morning.

His silver and blue ringed eyes turned towards the room's door as it opened and a short nurse walked in pushing a food cart.

The nurse was short, but taller than him by at least two feet with short brown hair tied into a small pigtail at the back of her neck and her doe-brown eyes stared at Naruto with a smile on her face "Good morning, Naruto-kun. I've brought you some ramen like you requested the other day." Naruto's melancholic eyes widened in happiness and unknown to him the silver of his eyes glowed.

The brown haired nurse watched in, no small amount of surprise, as the previously depressed six-year-old devoured the ramen and became his usual ball of energy 'How the people of this village can mistake this bright and beautiful boy with a dark and terrible demon is beyond me, especially with those eyes they're so beautiful.' she thought to herself.

After the council meeting and after all of the doctors and nurses had seen the boy's eyes and found out about his new **Kekkei** **Genkai** the entire village now knew that the 'demon boy', the 'kyuubi brat', the 'container' and other such names had an unknown **Kekkei** **Genkai**, the clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha were especially interested in finding out what the boy's eyes could do, mainly to see if it was a threat to their power or if they could strength their own blood and power.

The nurse turned to go when the blond boy made a small noise to get attention,so she turned around to him and raised a eyebrow when seeing him with a light pink blush on his cheeks and his eyes downcast in nervousness "U-um, can I ask you s-something, nee-chan?" he asked.

The nurse turned towards him fully "Of course, what is it?" she asked patiently.

Naruto looked around nervously "Well is there something wrong with you?" he asked softly.

She blinked surprised at the strange question "N-no, not that I am aware of, why?" Naruto back up at her with his glowing silver eyes "W-well s-something is growin' in your tummy." the nurse blinked and muttered a quick 'be right back' before vanishing out of the room and returning later with the Hokage, two other nurses one with a really big stomach and the same doctor as from before, though he didn't know that.

The Hokage stared at Naruto thoughtfully "Tell me, you say there is something growing inside of the nurse, how do you know that?" he of course knew that the three nurses with him were all pregnant, but if his hunch was right...

Naruto nervously "W-well, all three of the nee-chans are growing something." he muttered and looked away "How can you tell, Naruto-kun?"he looked back up "W-well, everyone has this weird color light around them and around their tummies are smaller colored lights, everyone I've seen so far has one, even you old man." he stated hesitantly.

The Hokage, the three nurses and the doctor all raised eyebrows "Can you explain these 'color lights'?" asked the doctor.

Naruto looked back up at them nervously "Well, they cover everyone, it's like a white, gray or black color some times it is mixed together, but the nurse lady's is pure white and the thing growing in her is also white, but more white." he said.

The Hokage blinked in surprise, it didn't sound like he was seeing Chakra but something else, maybe... "Naruto the three nurse lady's are pregnant, they're all going to have children, like you, one day." Naruto blinked and stared at the nurses in amazement "T-that's how babies are born?" he asked excitedly.

The first nurse giggled at him "Yes Naruto-kun, I'll explain it to you better later, okay?" she asked patiently and Naruto nodded his head rapidly.

Hiruzen rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Naruto-kun, tell me what you see when I do this." Naruto nodded his head and stared at Hiruzen, who put his hands together, in the ram seal, and begun to channel Chakra throughout his body "Well?" he asked.

Naruto tilted his head "Well what? I don't see nothin' or nothin' has changed." Hiruzen stopped with channeling Chakra and hummed "Can you explain what you do see when you look at me?" he asked.

He tilted his head and stared at the faint gray outline around the old man and frowned "It's just a dark gray color light." he said.

Hiruzen nodded his head 'He's seeing something, but what?' he asked himself before his eyes widened and then a smirk crossed his face "What about now?" he asked and laced killing intent through his eyes, hoping he wouldn't scare the boy.

Naruto stared as the light around the old man's eyes faded into a darker black color "Ooh! Ooh! The light around your eyes changed colors!" he shouted excitedly.

Hiruzen smirked 'I think he can 'see' a person's intent, if they mean no harm or are harmless they appear as a white 'light', and if they mean him no harm but can harm him they appear as a gray 'light' and when they intend to do him harm they appear as a black 'light' but for it to appear in just one area? Hmm.' he thought to himself.

The Hokage stood up slowly "Well well Naruto-kun your **Kekkai** **Genkai** seems to be most interesting." he muttered, Naruto looked up at him in surprise "**K**-**kekkei** **Genkai**?" he asked slowly.

Hiruzen sat back down and smiled "Yes, Naruto a **Kekkei** **Genkai** is a trait passed down through blood from parent to child and so on and you just so happen to have one." he said.

Naruto hopped up from the bed and onto his feet "Y-you know who my parents are?!!" he asked and peered at the Hokage hopefully.

The nurses and doctors also peered at the Hokage, after all no one knew who the boy's parents were "Yes, Naruto-kun, I do know who they are and no I'm afraid I can't tell you who they are" Naruto opened his mouth to begin to shout but was stopped when Hiruzen raised his right hand "Because the person I called for you, will tell you who they were, when he takes you away from the village." he said.

Naruto and the hospital people stared at the Hokage flabbergasted "I-I'm leaving the village?" Naruto asked sadly.

Hiruzen nodded his head sadly but smiled "But, don't worry Naruto-kun, you will be coming back in six years to take the Genin selection exam and become a powerful ninja afterwards." Naruto blinked for a bit and jumped upwards and whooped loudly 'After all you will be gaining even more enemies because of your new **Kekkei** **Genkai**, people from inside the village and outside of it.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

* * *

Six and a half years later found a young boy with long blond hair that hung below his shoulders, long strands of it tied into braids and tied into the braids were different and various kinds of knick-knacks like silver and gold coins, black and white beads and hanging at the tip of a braid draped over his left shoulder was a silverish/golden gem.

His face still held a small amount of baby fat giving him the handsome-boyish look and his eyes were one of the strangest eyes anyone could see, they were a bright silver color with a bright blue pupil and equally bright blue rings surrounding it.

On his feet were strapped black sandals, above those were ankle length black pants that were wrapped with white cloth around both of his thighs and inside of the cloth were two pouches, seemingly filled with weapons, and hanging around his waist was a pure white sash with the kanji symbol for Jin on it.

On his torso was a sleeveless white coat without any pockets or decorations on it and hanging wide open showing that he only had more white cloth wrapped around his stomach, attached to the back of the white coat was a short sword with a pure white sheathe and the sword's hilt wrapped in white clothe also.

Standing next to the blond boy was a tall and bulky man in green and red clothing, wooden sandals on his feet, a steel headband on his forward with the kanji for oil on his forehead and his 'seemingly' ridiculous ankle length white hair down into a sloppy ponytail.

The duo watched the hustle and bustle below, people leaving and going into the hidden village by it's main gate "Sooo, excited to be back, brat?" asked the older man.

The blond looked up at the white haired man and smiled softly "Of course, Ero-sennin!" 'Ero-sennin' or Jiraiya of the Sannin grumbled under his breath and smacked the blond upside the head "Stop calling me that! You brat!" Naruto smirked, stuck his tongue out at him and suddenly started hopping down the small hillside they were on and headed off towards the village gates "Damned brat!" shouted Jiraiya and followed on after him.

They both arrived at the gate at the same time, even though Naruto started out first, and caused the people and ninja gathered around the gate to look towards them.

Some people instantly, after getting over their surprise of his looks, glared at the blond Jinchuriki and others recognized the legendary Sannin; Jiraiya.

The two walked up to the two gate guards, Jiraiya flashed their passports, and they begun walking into the village "We should head off to the old man's office, I'm sure he already knows we're here." stated Jiraiya, Naruto nodded his head and the two of them began roof hopping towards the Hokage Tower.

After arriving at the Hokage tower in mere minutes they were let in immediately, after a strange look Naruto got from the raven haired woman behind the Hokage's reception desk and Jiraiya giggled perversely, They walked into Hiruzen's office and were greeted by his pipe smoking but smiling face.

Hiruzen greeted one of his still loyal students and the boy who was his grandson even if they didn't share the same blood "I'm glad to see you back after six years Naruto-kun." he said happily.

Naruto nodded his head happily and sat with one leg crossedover the leg of the chair in front of the Hokage's desk, while Jiraiya took to leaning against the desk itself "So how was your journey?" Hiruzen asked with a chuckle.

Naruto smiled "It was a lot better than I thought it ever would be and I've learned a hell of a lot during it to." he said with a smirk while Jiraiya grumbled about 'blond haired brats'.

Hiruzen chuckled and smiled "I have no doubt that you have, so what can you tell me about your **Kekkei** **Genkai**?" the playfulness and happy atmosphere dropped from the room and was replaced with a serious and gloom one "Nothing, we couldn't find any trace of it anywhere we went and we know FOR a fact that it isn't the **Rinnegan**." stated Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded his head sadly "We went to Uzu no Kuni just like you suggested and found nothing of a **Kekkei** **Genkai** like the one I have or even a mention of my mother or the Uzumaki clan, it was a complete dead-end, after all the country itself and her ninja are no more." Jiraiya nodded his head and Hiruzen muttered a soft 'damn' "What of the Namikazi? Did you find anything out?" he asked.

Jiraiya and Naruto both shared a moment of complete silence between each other, which made Hiruzen raise a brow "We, amazingly, did find a small clue after looking in Minato's scrolls and found a mention of where his clan might have come from: Nami no Kuni, but we couldn't safely get into the country because of Gatou and his reining over the country, but anyways Minato didn't have a **Kekkei** **Genkai**." Jiraiya stated.

Hiruzen nodded his head, while thinking of what good it did to tell Naruto of the Kyuubi and of his parents and what they left behind for him, even though more than half of the council fought against him in this decision he did it anyways and he was grateful for it, it was time he begun acting like the Sandaime he was and stopped letting others run HIS village.

He puffed on his pipe for a few moments "Maybe he did? What if his **Kekkei** **Genkai** was like that of the Senju clan's? Theirs didn't active inside the bodies of their female members, only inside of the male members, what if, just what if, Minato did have a **Kekkei** **Genkai** but his blood was too diluted and it wouldn't active and it for Naruto because of some other reason, hmm?" he muttered out around his pipe.

Naruto and Jiraiya nodded their heads "But, since we have no idea if it was one previously locked or if it is a newly created one by Naruto himself it needs a name." Naruto and Jiraiya suddenly smirked, making Hiruzen raise his eyebrow again "We've already done that and so much more." stated Jiraiya with a cheesy smirk on his face.

Naruto nodded his head with a wicked smirk on his face "Oh yeah, so much more. We've learned that it not only lets me 'see' a person's aura it also grants me stages of power like Ero-sennin's Sage mode" at this Jiraiya grumbled and Hiruzen raised a brow and let out a chuckle while extremely interested in these 'stages' "It has also let me create and use powerful Jutsus that can only be used in these 'stages'." Hiruzen was honestly excited.

Hiruzen stood and told his receptionist that he would be going out for a while and told his hidden ANBU not to follow or there would be severe punishment if they do and with that he held his super-perverted student and his grandson in everything but blood to his personal and private training ground.

* * *

Inside of Hiruzen's training ground found the three of them gathered together "Well, first of all my eyes work, sort of, like the Uchiha's **Sharingan.** In that the more 'stages' I activate the stronger I can become, I can only really keep the first stage going for nearly as long as I want and the other two are really hard for me to control" Hiruzen nodded his head, understanding "Let me show you." Naruto suddenly closed his eyes and two older men could feel a minute amount of Chakra being sent to the boy's eyes.

When he reopened his eyes the silver of them were glowing, the pupil was also glowing a faint blue and the inner most ring was glowing brightly and if he wasn't mistaken spinning! How he didn't know "This is the first and easiest stage: **Shimpou** **Kaihou, **to release the second stage it's **Kibou** **Kaihou** and for the final **Tokushi** **Kaihou** as for what it's called it is: **Tokkougan**!" Naruto stated with a smirk.

Jiraiya smiled, obviously proud of his student for the past six years 'Virtuous eye? Makes sense and it does indeed seem very powerful, if the amount of Chakra he is giving off is any indication.' "And what of the other things you mentioned?" he asked.

Naruto smirked and blinked his eyes closed for a second and cut the Chakra to his eyes "A ninja can't show all of his secrets, now can he?!" Hiruzen chuckled and Jiraiya nodded his head sagely like "Indeed he can't, you can perform the necessary Academy Jutsu can you not?" he asked.

Naruto and Jiraiya both rolled their eyes "Oh course he can, sensei." Hiruzen nodded his head "Then report to the Academy tomorrow morning to take the Genin exam." Naruto and Jiraiya nodded their heads and they all dispersed.

* * *

The Academy in the morning was chaos, the hopeful Genin were running around and shouting like headless chickens until a tall man in a green vest came in and they all instantly were quiet and in their seats, Iruka smiled "Congratulations on getting this far, right now we will begin the Genin exam, so prepare yourself." at that moment the classroom's door opened and a blond haired boy walked in.

His blond hair was long and braided, which made a new of the more immature boys laugh at him, and inside of the braids were silver and gold coins, black and white beads and at the end of one braid was a silver and gold gem.

His eyes caught everyone's attention, they were silver with blue pupils and four rings of blue surrounding them 'Are those a **Kekkei** **Genkai**?' everyone in the classroom asked themselves.

He was wearing standard black sandals and black pants with cloth wrapped around his thighs which kept his kunai and shuriken pouches in place, but the other odd about him was his knee length sleeveless white coat and bandages wrapped around his stomach, plus the completely white unknown sword on his back "Iruka-sensei?" he asked in a bored drawl.

Iruka nodded his head "How can I help you young man?" he asked and Naruto walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper, what was on the paper was unknown but it made both Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei widened their eyes and if they weren't mistaken a little hate entered their eyes "Well then, Uzumaki Naruto, please take a seat next to Uchiha Sasuke." said Iruka.

The others blinked in surprise when the blond kid looked around the room in confusion "Who the hell's Uchiha Sasuke?" the others sweatdropped and there was a loud screech from Ino and Sakura "How can you not know who Sasuke-kun is?!!" they both yelled out.

Sasuke, sitting two rows below them twitched in annoyance, but then narrowed his eyes on the sword strapped blond 'He's strong.' he thought to himself.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and picked his left ear with his left hand's pinky "Because, I've never met him and I haven't been in the village for the past six and a half years, and plus why should I care who he is? He's a nobody to me." at this many girls, besides a girl with long blue/black hair and purple/white eyes, raged at Naruto and Sasuke growled softly.

Before a large scale battle could take place Iruka pointed out Sasuke, a boy with spiky black hair and even blacker eyes and a scowl on his face "That's Uchiha Sasuke, now take your seat." Naruto nodded his head and took his seat next to the last loyal, though he didn't know that or he did and didn't give a shit, Uchiha.

Two hours later, after the Genin exams had passed and the ones that had passed and been given and picked up by their Jonin-senseis, found Team Seven's members: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto waiting for their tardy Jonin-sensei.

Naruto groaned and slammed his head down on the desk he was sitting in, next to Sasuke "Where the hell is this bastard?" he drawled out and turned his head so he could look at the classroom's door.

Sasuke turned from staring out of the window to looking at his newly blond teammate "Oi, are your eyes a **Kekkei** **Genkai**?" this line questioning brought Sakura from her daydreaming of being married to Sasuke and having little duck-haired Sasuke's running around "Yeah, I've never seen or read about eyes like those." she said.

Naruto groaned again and lifted his head up from the desk and peered at his two teammates "I'm not surprised you haven't heard, seen or read about them. After all there are millions of things you don't know and even more you'll never know about, but yes these are a **Kekkei** **Genkai**, they're called **Tokkougan**." Sasuke raised a eyebrow 'Virtuous Eye? Never heard of it, hn doesn't matter they aren't as nearly as strong as the **Sharingan**.' Sakura seethed at Naruto for his attitude 'Even if he is pretty handsome, he's a jerk!!' her inner voice said.

Naruto stared at his two teammates, surrounding Sasuke was a aura of dark and light gray with pitch black around his heart, hands and eyes 'He's tainted with hurt and revenge and his eyes are poisoned and intends to kill.' he turned towards the pink haired girl and wasn't surprised her aura was completely white with little specks of blue around her heart 'Innocent and naïve, figures.' he thought.

All three turned their heads towards the door when it slid open and a tall, lanky man with a third of his face covered by a mouth mask and his headband tilted rightside down his face, his spiky gray made him seem old "Hmm.... my first impression of you three is that.... I hate you, meet me on the roof." he drawled out and vanished with a **Shunshin**.

The three children sweatdropped and took to the roof.

On the roof found their sensei sitting on the roof's railing and them sitting down in front of him "Okay, let's introduce ourselves, our names, our likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, that sort of thing." he drawled out.

Sakura's left eyebrow twitch "Sensei? Why don't you go first and show us how it's done?" the man nodded his head "Well... my name's Hatake Kakashi... my likes? Hmm.... my dislikes? Well.... and as for my dreams you don't need too know that." Kakashi eye-smiled as the three of them groaned "You first pinky." he said pointy to Sakura.

Sakura growled at the nickname but then smiled "My name's Haruno Sakura! My likes are Sasuke-kun and my dislikes? Are anyone who doesn't like Sasuke-kun!" Naruto groaned and received a glare from her in return "My dreams?..." here she giggled, blushed and stared at Sasuke who twitched "And I hate Ino-pig!!" Kakashi sweatdropped and nodded his head at Sasuke.

Sasuke clasped his hands together in front of him and glared ahead "My name is Uchiha Sasuke... I have very few likes and even more dislikes.... as for a dream? I don't have one, but I do have a goal" a cold wind blew by as everyone stared at Sasuke "I will kill a man and revive my clan." he said with a deadly voice making Sakura gulp nervously, Kakashi narrowed his eyes and Naruto wasn't really paying attention.

Next Kakashi turned to Naruto, as did Sasuke and Sakura both interested but never would admit it, said person was shifting the sword on his back "Well... my name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes? Are training, creating new Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and keeping my secrets secret, dislikes? People who rely on nothing but their **Kekkei** **Genkais**, power given to them and those who wish to hurt others for ANY reason" here he narrowed his twisted but beautiful eyes giving shivers to the others "As for my dream? Too bring absolute peace to this world." the others blinked in surprise, all with varying degrees of wonder on their faces.

Kakashi nodded his head and eye-smiled once again "You're all very different I like that, now meet me at training ground 7 at five-o'clock in the morning for your real Genin test." Sakura gasped "B-but sensei! We already passed our Genin exam!" she said.

His eye curved up into a bigger U and chuckled "Silly girl, that was the Academy's exam, all of the Jonin give different exam to their Genin hopefuls, there is a sixty-six percent chance that all of the Genin will fail and be returned to the Academy, so be there at five-o'clock and don't eat anything or you might throw up!" the Genin watched wide eyed as Kakashi vanished in a **Shunshin**.

* * *

Inside the office of the Sandaime were the gathered Jonin-sensei, newly and old, Hiruzen stared at the three Jonin in the forefront, the newest Jonin-sensei with the most promising Genins "Give me your thoughts on your new Genin." he said.

The first to start was the only woman of the group, she was a tall woman with long curly black hair and unusual red eyes she was: Yuuhi Kurenai a Genjutsu mistress "Yuuhi Kurenai: Jonin-sensei of Genin Team Eight, members: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. The team altogether shows a incredible potential for a tracking and spying team, they each have very good Jutsus for their personal use and I believe I can help them grow high." Hiruzen nodded his head as she stepped back.

Next up was a tall and imposing man in the normal Jonin outfit, he had black hair and beard on his face, he was :Sarutobi Asuma, Hiruzen's own son "Sarutobi Asuma: Jonin-sensei of Genin Team Ten, members: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. They show skills perfect for a capture and delay team and are all skilled in their own rights." again Hiruzen nodded as his son stepped back.

Last was the tall and lanky Kakashi "Hatake Kakashi: Jonin of Team Seven, members: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" a lot of the many people in the office muttered under their breath at the name of 'Uzumaki Naruto' "They so far so only signs of being a destroyer team or possibly a hit and run team, Naruto and Sasuke seem very skilled but Sakura is lacking." he said.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe and nodded his head "Dismissed!" there was a chorus of 'Hai, Hokage-sama' and lots of people vanishing using **Shunshin** "Tell me of Naruto's skills." a chuckle from behind was all he heard as his student Jiraiya stepped out from the shadows "And ruin the surprise? I don't think so, just wait and see, old man." he said before leaping out of the office window and leaving Hiruzen to frown.

* * *

Well there you have it hopefully you liked it and it's second chapter will be out sooner or later, please read and review, and if you're going to flame please make an explanation for it, so that I can inprove myself. Thanks for reading.


	2. The test, missions and training

Well, here's chapter two of War of Virtues and Vices hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Morning in Konoha was cold as hell Naruto found out as he stepped onto training ground 7, he stopped to look around and wasn't really impressed, he had seen a lot better places on his travels around the Elemental Countries with Jiraiya, the clearing was grassland with tree surrounding it and three large wooden posts; which his teammates were leaning against 'This is the famous training ground used by Hokages and the best Jonin?' he snorted and walked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at his blond haired teammate and snorted "You're late." Sakura at this, who was sitting on her butt and falling asleep, looked up at her third teammate and glared "I'm never late, I'm just on time when it matters." Naruto stated with a cocky smirk on his face.

Sasuke snorted once again and Sakura tried to burn him away with her glare "Sooo... Kakashi still isn't here?" Sakura shook her head and pulled her knees against her chest "No, we've been here for about two hours and he still hasn't shown up." she said.

Sasuke 'hned' and turned his eyes from his blond teammate to the trees surrounding them "He could be here and is just watching us or something." Naruto peered around the clearing then to the trees and shook his head "No, he's not here." he said.

The two other Genin turned to look at Naruto "Oh yeah? How can you be so sure, he is a Jonin after all." Naruto smirked at Sasuke and pointed his right-hand thumb up at his silver and blue ringed eyes "These eyes of mine can see a person's 'aura' and I only see your's and Sakura's, so he isn't here." Sasuke and Sakura stared into Naruto twisted eyes, they both found them intriguing and at the same time disturbing.

Just as Sasuke was about to reply smoke and leaves appeared in front of them and from inside the **Shunshin's** smoke was Kakashi with his hands on his hips and his single visible eyes turned up into a eye-smile "Good morning, my cute little Genin hopefuls." he cheerfully said.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him and Naruto just stared, this whole scene made Kakashi sweatdrop "Well anyways, shall we begin this exam?" Sakura stood up and the three Genin formed a straight line in front of him.

Kakashi eye-smiled once again and pulled out two little silver bells and a small alarm clock "The test is as followed: there are two bells whoever gets one passes and gets to eat their lunch and whomever doesn't get one gets tied to one of the three posts and I will eat their lunch in front of them!" at the mention of lunch two bellies grumbled, revealing that Sakura and Sasuke hadn't eaten anything at all since yesterday morning.

The others turned towards Naruto, whose stomach didn't growl, and he blinked confused before 'ohing' and smirking "I ate breakfast and dinner and another late night snack, did you actually think I'd listen to you?" Kakashi sweatdropped, Sasuke glared and Sakura growled.

Kakashi coughed into his hand to gain everyone's attention again, he put the clock on top of one of the posts and smirked under his mouth mask "The clock is set to go off at noon, so you have until then to get the bells, ready? Set! Go!" two of his hopeful Genin vanished into the trees to hide, but the third....

Stared straight at him with a smirk on his face "Aren't you going to hide?" Naruto snorted and shook his head "Please! You're one of the best assassination ninja in the world, you can find ANYBODY that hides, and I just happen to suck at hiding, just one of those things ya know?" 'somewhere' inside the trees of the clearing there were two gasps.

Kakashi spared a second to glance at his two 'hiding' Genin, that single second was all Naruto needed for him to come flying at him with his white hilted sword drawn and already swinging down at his head.

He was momentarily surprised at his speed but he wasn't one of the best Jonin for nothing, so in a split second he had a kunai drawn, reinforced with his chakra for he didn't know how strong Naruto was or just how sharp his sword was, and was even more surprised when Naruto's silver blade cut right through his kunai and cut a shallow cut into his vest 'How sharp is that thing?!!'.

Naruto smirked and laid the flat of his sword against his shoulder "Sorry Kakashi, but **Amatto** can cut through ANYTHING and I do mean it!" again Naruto thrust forward and wasn't too surprised when the 'Kakashi' he stabbed through puffed into a small cloud of smoke "**Kage** **Bunshin**, huh?" he asked aloud.

A swirling sound behind him made Naruto whip around and block the three oncoming shuriken and miss the fourth one, that was hidden in the shadow of the middle most one, it dug into his coat covered right shoulder, the shoulder that held his right arm and right hand, the arm he used for his sword.

He pushed the shuriken down and pulled the fourth shuriken out of his shoulder with his left hand and it joined it's counterparts on the ground "Sorry Kakashi, but I have a very advanced healing factor!" he shouted out.

Kakashi, hidden in the branches of a tree, narrowed his eyes 'He showed no reaction to the shuriken hitting him, he must have a very high tolerance for pain, no fact from the beatings of the village people and no doubt from whatever training Jiraiya-sama gave him.' he thought to himself.

Hidden both Sasuke and Sakura watched the unfolding minor battle between their, hopefully, Jonin-sensei and their third teammate 'Is **Kenjutsu** Naruto's specialty? Plus whatever his eyes give him, hrn no matter once I get my **Sharingan**.' thought Sasuke, while Sakura was amazed that the blond was going toe-to-toe with Kakashi.

Naruto sighed and sheathed '**Amatto**' and begun looking around 'So battling for the bells isn't the goal of this test, or he'd be down here giving me a chance to snatch the bells, so what's the real test then?' he asked himself and started walking off.

Kakashi watched Naruto vanish into the foliage and eye-smiled 'Soo...he's actually thinking this through, hmm let's see how the other two do.' he hopped off of the tree branch and went after Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi stood in front of the three Genin with a grave look on his face 'So they failed, hmm?' he was about to go into a long and winded explanation on how they failed, how team work is needed and how they shouldn't be ninja when Naruto spoke up "So team work, huh?" Kakashi and the two others, Sakura was tied to the middle post and looking miserable, looked towards Naruto.

He rolled his eyes "It's pretty obvious that the test wasn't about the two bells or you would have given us chances to steal them, but no you kept them out of our reach and fought us, so either you're just a total jackass and don't want a Genin team" Kakashi sweatdropped and the two others glared at him "Or the test was for us to put aside our differences and work together to 'get' the bells and hopefully one would sacrifice himself or herself to their teammates and hand over the bells." Kakashi eye-smiled, he was a smart one.

Naruto pushed himself up and dusted his butt off "But, since I know that the village 'council', if you wanna call them that, don't want their 'precious' Uchiha-sama to lose any chance of getting stronger and reviving his clan, they PUT him on your team because you're the only one who can train him in the Sharingan, so I know our team was passing NO matter what, even if it is totally unfair to the other teams." Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura looked surprised.

Naruto looked towards Kakashi "Isn't that right, SENSEI?" he mockingly ask, as if thinking to himself that Kakashi could be a REAL teacher.

Kakashi looked between his three Genin, Naruto's knowing look, Sasuke shocked and angered look, and Sakura's surprisingly angered face and surprised one "Yes" he sighed and lowered his head "No matter your results, I was forced by the 'honorable' council to pass Sasuke and the two on his team, no matter who they were." Naruto smirked, Sasuke growled in rage and Sakura also growled.

Kakashi eye-smiled at them though, which stopped them, and faced them all seriously and shot a medium amount of killing intent onto them, it froze Sasuke, made Sakura begin shaking and didn't really effect Naruto, no surprise there "Even though I was forced, I will say this once I WILL not follow their orders, you three are MINE and only the Hokage can overrule me on matters concerning you three" the three Genin actually smiled a little "I will train you and turn you three into the best ninja I can, until you move onto your own path. So from this day forward, we four make Genin team seven or Team Kakashi!" he and the three Genin smiled.

Sakura cheered slightly and then glared at Kakashi for keeping her tied to the post, he cut her loose afterwards, Sasuke looked down lost in thought and Naruto smirked "Alright team, meet me on the little red bridge near here everyone morning from now on, tomorrow we begin our first mission!" the three Genin nodded and Kakashi vanished with a **Shunshin**.

* * *

Kakashi reappeared inside of the Hokage's office and wasn't surprised to see Asuma and Kurenai standing in front of Hiruzen's desk, so he walked up beside Asuma and pulled out a small orange book, which made Kurenai glare at him, and begun to read "Report." stated Sarutobi.

First up was Kurenai "Team Eight: Passed." Hiruzen nodded and looked towards his son "Team Ten: Passed." he yawned and got a glare from Kurenai in return, last Hiruzen turned towards Kakashi and sighed "I know yours passed, because of the council, but tell me how they did nonetheless." Kakashi sighed and stowed away his book.

Kakashi rolled thoughts around inside of his head for a minute "Well, they did pass, but not because of the council wishes" the three other ninja, plus one hidden ninja raised eyebrows "Naruto figured out the point of the test at the end and passed them that way, he also knew of the council's wishes, how is that?" he asked, Asuma and Kurenai were surprised, how could a Genin know of the meeting?

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe thoughtfully before smirking and closing his eyes "That boy... he certainly is a tricky one, I thought I felt an unknown presence inside of the earlier council meeting." he muttered softly.

Kurenai frowned "Are you saying that the boy was spying on private council matters?" she asked hotly, Asuma and Kakashi were both surprised, was the boy crazy? He could get himself killed doing things like that "No not him, one of his **Gotoku**, probably **Shiryo**." said a voice from one of the corners in the office.

The three Jonin turned to the corner in surprise, for the fact of not sensing someone there, they were all Jonin right?

Out of the corner came a tall, bulky and imposing man in green and red robes, a metal headband with the kanji for oil on it and a wooden sandal on his feet "J-Jiraiya-sama!" squeaked out Kurenai while Kakashi and Asuma hide their surprise much better, Jiraiya nodded his head at them "What was this about **Gotoku** and **Shiryo**?" asked Hiruzen.

Jiraiya smirked and leaned against his old sensei's desk "**Gotoku** or 'The Five Virtues' is a ability that his **Kekkei** **Genkai** grants him, it's a type of summoning contract and as for **Shiryo**, she is one such summoning." Hiruzen and the others were surprised by this, his own personal and unknown summoning contract, for a Genin?

Hiruzen hummed thoughtfully, when word of this got to them they would be demanding that the boy allow others to sign the contract "And before you ask, I know what you're thinking old man, no one else can summon them and even if they could I doubt the Virtues would listen to anyone but Naruto." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Kurenai looked toward Jiraiya "You said 'five', right? Who are they and what can they do?" she asked.

Jiraiya smirked "Yes, there is 'five', but that's all you'll get out of me." Hiruzen sighed and Kurenai looked insulted "Can you tell us how powerful they are?" Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully before smirking "A single one holds the power to take out Gamabunta." everyone in the room, beside him, looked astounded.

Hiruzen sighed even heavier 'The council will be raging that the 'demon brat' doesn't deserve this power and it should be given to their 'Uchiha-sama.' he thought grimly.

Jiraiya stepped up to the room's window, which brought everyone's attention to him, and before he jumped out he looked back "As far as I know only Naruto can control them and anything else related with his eyes, later!" he shouted and vanished out of the window, Hiruzen sighed again.

* * *

In a small, single bedroom apartment found Naruto laying on the floor with his arms spread wide out "Yo Ero-sennin." Jiraiya, just hopping into the apartment, grunted out a soft 'don't call me that brat', he walked up to the boy and peered down at him "I'm heading out now boy, I'll be back around the Chunin exams." Naruto nodded his head and Jiraiya was gone.

* * *

Five mornings later found Genin team seven spread around inside of a small creek picking up trash and setting it on the grassy ground next to it, this was just one of their many D-Rank missions, so far they had completed four of them and this would make their fifth.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms above his head "Done over here, Kakashi." Kakashi, sitting on a nearby tree branch and his back against the trunk, sighed and looked down at Naruto 'Why can't he call me sensei? Probably because I haven't taught them anything, hmm.' he jumped down to the ground right as Sasuke and Sakura were finished and climbing ashore "Alright, pile it up and Sasuke burn it." they nodded.

After a few minutes of piling up the trash and a quick fireball from the mouth courtesy of Sasuke: **Katon**: **Gokakyu** **no** **Jutsu** was just as useful outside of battle Sasuke had found out.

The team found themselves back in training ground 7, after reporting mission completed to the Hokage and getting their pay, the Genin were standing in front of Kakashi "Well, I figure it's time we done some serious training." Sasuke smirked 'Finally.', Sakura gulped nervously 'Hopefully I can do it.' and Naruto looked rather bored.

Sasuke stepped ahead of the other two with a smirk on his face "What will we be doing?" Kakashi eye-smiled and pointed to the trees "Tree-Walking of course!" he said.

The Genin stared at him and sweatdropped "H-how will this help us?" surprisingly it was Naruto who asked, Kakashi thought he would have already knew this "I figured you would know this one, Naruto." he stated.

Naruto shook his head "Nope, I don't know any Jutsu besides the ones I created with my bloodline and the ones the Academy forced me to learn to pass." the others stared at him dumbly "S-so all you know is **Kenjutsu** and your **Dojutsu**?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded his head and the other three facefualted to the ground "What?" Kakashi looked up at his blond student and sighed "Never mind, take a kunai, focus your chakra into your feet, this is the hardest area to focus Chakra to, and climb up a tree of your choice, use the kunai to mark your progress." he said.

The Genin nodded their heads and begun to do the Tree-Walking Chakra control exercise, Kakashi watched Naruto perform, badly at that 'He has horrible control and huge reserves, just what did you teach him, Jiraiya-sama?' he asked himself.

For three weeks the team had trained and did more D-Rank missions turning their completed five into completed fifteen, now they were standing in front of their Hokage asking for, this time a C-Rank, mission "Do you think your team is ready Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi looked up from his book and nodded his head "Yes, I do believe they are." Hiruzen nodded his head and picked up a larger than normal scroll, a scroll with a rank C mission requested on it, and unrolled it "Your mission is to escort this man to Nami no Kuni and guard him until he finishes a bridge that his country is building" the team nodded their heads "Send him in!" shouted out Hiruzen.

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being so short, but it was intentional as I only wanted it to show them becoming a team and the third chap will be longer, because I want it too be. Thanks for reading.


	3. Into Wave, The White and Virtue

Well, here's chap three up a lot sooner than I thought it would be, but I wanted too write it really badly, so hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Loose gravel crunched under the feet of five pairs of feet of five people; three Genin ninja, one Jonin ninja and a old drunkard in ratty and old clothing, a straw hat pulled over his face and a sake jug, that he was taking swigs from every once and a while: This was their escort mission; Tazuna of Wave.

Kakashi, walking the furthest behind the ground, peered surreptitiously over the rim of his orange covered book at his blond haired student, after finding out that he knew NO **Jutsu** besides **Kenjutsu** and **Taijutsu** and that everything else was part of his **Kekkei** **Genkai**, he couldn't figure out what his student pictured himself as 'He wouldn't even learn any **Jutsu** from me.' he frowned thoughtfully under his mouth mask.

Sasuke, standing between his two teammates, stared at Naruto with a curious gaze "Oi, Naruto? Why is it you haven't learned any **Ninjutsu**, **Genjutsu**, but only **Kenjutsu** and **Taijutsu**?" he asked.

Everyone's eyes turned toward the blond, who hummed thoughtfully "Because, I don't consider myself a ninja of any kind." the others blinked stupidly and Kakashi actually glared while putting away his favorite book "What do you mean?" he asked.

Everyone stopped and stared at Naruto, who also stopped with a thoughtful look on his face, he looked up at them with his eyes narrowed and his boyish face turned into a very serious expression "In the last six years I've been to every single known Hidden Village and some others that aren't known" Sakura blinked stupidly, figuring she knew about every ninja village, but before she could comment Naruto continued "But you know the one thing I learned from them?" he asked.

Tazuna, out of his element stayed quiet, Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads while Kakashi glared harder at his blond Genin, Naruto either didn't notice or just didn't care, and begun to run through every thing he knew about the blond through his head 'I don't like where this is leading.' he concluded.

But before he could stop the conversation from going any further Naruto continued on "That every Hidden Village, dead or alive, is full of corruption: Amegakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure and yes even Konohagakure." it was silent around everyone as Naruto's words sank in, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi didn't like he thought that their village was corrupted.

Kakashi tensed ready to draw a kunai and slit his student's throat painlessly, the boy had nearly every making to be a Nuke-nin or at least one in the making, Sasuke also tensed Naruto sounded just like Itachi when he slaughtered his clan, Sakura looked between her three teammates in fear, her and Tazuna could feel the killing intent coming off of Kakashi and Sasuke and even the impassiveness from Naruto.

Naruto raised his arms above his head slowly, making Kakashi tense further 'Was he going to attack?' but was mistaken when Naruto lowered his arms once again and stared into the eyes of everyone in front of him, the silver of his eyes started glowing "But! It is not just the Hidden Villages that are corrupt, it is the countries that harbor them, even non-ninja villages are corrupted, even the ninja themselves are slowly being corrupted by their villages!" Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna stared at Naruto with widened eyes, was the boy insane?!

Kakashi debated inside of his head too kill his student or not, even if it'd make two of the most powerful ninja in the world angry at him he didn't care, after all an insane person on a team was worse than a berserker one "But!" Kakashi and the others flinched to attention at the 'insane' boy's new words "The most corrupted of this world is a single entity, a single organization and another single person" everyone stared at Naruto as his eyes glowed with death and his voice turned even darker "The 'immortal' being named Uchiha Madara, the S-Class Nuke-nin from Konoha: Orochimaru, a person whose very existence is against humanity and last but certainly not least is the organization: **Akatsuki** controlled by Uchiha Madara, the goal of this '**Akatsuki**' is too gain all of the **Bijuu** and gain total control of the world trough a trail by fire!! In the name of their own peace! Ha!" he laughed out, in a sort of opera like voice, even with a little bow and a fake tear dripping from his right eye.

The silence was deafening 'How did Naruto know about such things?!' Kakashi asked himself, even he barely knew about the '**Akatsuki**' from Jiraiya before he left once again and then literally smacked himself in the forehead 'Of course, he knew because he's traveled with Jiraiya for over six years, but how can he tell the others so easily?' he turned to look at the others.

Tazuna and Sakura had baffled and confused looks on their faces, after all they had no idea what Naruto was talking about, the most surprising was Sasuke who had a shocked and raged look on his face "I bet, you Uchiha Sasuke, are asking yourself how I know about your clan's founder; Uchiha Madara, huh?" asked Naruto.

Naruto smirked cockily as Sasuke glared at him "More importantly, how can you talk as if he's alive?" Naruto shook his head and smirked "I'm sure you know of the **Mangekyo** **Sharingan**, but what not even you know is that when one Uchiha gains the ability to use the **Mangekyo** he will go blind from over use of it and to defeat this, he must take the eyes of a sibling, gaining the strongest **Sharingan**: The Eternal **Sharingan**" Tazuna and Sakura were completely confused while Kakashi was baffled 'Naruto knows so much about the **Sharingan**, how?' while Sasuke raged inside of him 'He knows so many secrets of the Uchiha clan, but HOW?!' he asked himself.

Naruto bowed once again and stared up into everyone's eyes "Uchiha Madara went blind from overuse of his **Mangekyo** **Sharingan**, so in order to defeat this he, as he puts it, 'was given' his younger brother's **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** eyes, weather this is the truth or not we'll never know" Sakura was horrified 'Someone could so easily take their little brother's eyes?' Sasuke seethed inside 'If what he's saying is true, could the reason Itachi told me to get the **Mangekyo** was so he could just steal them from my head?!' he asked himself, questioning his quest for revenge in nearly five years.

Kakashi stared sternly at the blond 'How can he know such things? I'm sure some of the things he knows Jiraiya doesn't even know, no he probably does because Naruto told him, but how does he know?' Naruto turned toward Sasuke fully, who stared hatefully back at Naruto "I'm sure Itachi, on the night he murdered your clan, told you that the only way you can defeat him is by yourself gaining **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** and living in hate, rage and revenge and too do thus you must kill your closest friend" at this the three others were shocked, that was how you gain the **Mangekyo** **Sharingan**?!!

Sakura stared at her 'crush' in wonder 'Was this the reason Sasuke was so cold towards everyone? Does he plan on getting a best friend to just to kill him later? All for his brother?' she frowned at him and her outlook toward him changed from that point onward.

Kakashi also stared at Sasuke with his single visible eye narrowed 'So he knew this all along, was he planning this the entire time? Too become like another Madara and Itachi? Killing one's own best friend, but maybe just maybe with what Naruto knows and how he talks maybe he could help Sasuke, only if I knew what Naruto's true intentions were besides 'Absolute Peace'.' he thought to himself.

Tazuna look around the ninja totally confused and lost, but he knew that some awful news was being spoken, he had no idea ninja were so vicious.

Sasuke stared down at the ground shaking with rage 'H-how?! HOW! How does t-this th-this DOPE! Know so much about the Uchiha?!' he looked up at Naruto with his eyes narrowed hatefully and all of the killing intent he could manage pouring out of him.

Naruto stared back impassively, Jiraiya's killing intent could give you a heart attack if he was using enough of it so Sasuke's was like being glared at by a baby, he stared straight into Sasuke's eyes and smirked "But.... that isn't the only way to unlock the **Mangekyo** **Sharingan**" at this everyone stared back at him surprised, even Sasuke's glare vanished and he mumbled 'W-wha?' "Any great and traumatic lose of someone close and special to you will awaken the **Mangekyo** so long as you have fully mastered the **Sharingan**." he stared pointedly at Kakashi's covered right eye 'Does he know? Of course he does.' thought Kakashi.

Sasuke rolled many thoughts around inside his head 'Another way to get the **Mangekyo**? Is there really?' he asked himself.

Naruto tilted his head to the side "There is no reason for you to live the life that Itachi demanded of you, why would you anyways? He murdered everyone important to you! Live life your own way and don't let others tell you how to do it!" Sasuke stared at Naruto in surprise, was he encouraging him? He had many things to think about now.

Everyone was quiet, digesting some of the highly most kept secrets in any village, secrets that had been told to two fresh Genin and a civ from another fresh Genin, Kakashi didn't know what to do in this kind of situation so he pulled his mind back to the earlier question "If you aren't a ninja, then what are you?" everyone stared back at Naruto, but Naruto's gaze was held by Kakashi, a understanding was passing through them: Kakashi didn't trust him now and Naruto didn't care.

Naruto smirked and leaned back against a convenient tree in the forest path they had stopped in "I am, of course, a Preventer." everyone stared at Naruto dumbfounded, even Kakashi was at a lose of words, he had heard people call themselves many things but a 'Preventer' was a new one.

Sakura looked around nervously, she seriously felt out of her element here, Kakashi was a Jonin and seemed to be a strong and a important one, Sasuke was from a murdered clan with wicked ideals and **Jutsu** and Naruto seemed too know things no one should know and was powerful himself "U-um, a Preventer of what?" she softly asked.

Naruto pushed off of the tree and looked at them sadly "I am a Preventer of corruption, to bring about absolute peace to this world, I will prevent all corruption in this world." it was insane! The entire idea was crazy! No matter what Naruto wasn't in the right of mind! At least it seemed that way to them, but Naruto seemed perfectly sane and seemed too have a lot of experience with things, some things were lost to the others.

A sudden thought struck Sakura and terrified her "Y-you say a Preventer of corruption, but you also said that the Hidden Villages were corrupt, does that mean you plan to get rid of the villages?" at hearing this and it clicking dots inside of Kakashi's mind he quickly whipped out a kunai, surprising Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna, he was planning to slay Naruto if he was.

Naruto appeared to show no outside reaction to Kakashi's action and merely stared into Sakura's eyes "If you're asking if I'm ever planning on turning Nuke-nin to Konoha, then banish that thought from your mind, the only way you can turn Nuke-nin is to go against your Kage and I have no reason too do such." even stared at him even more shocked, the Hokage knew? And was allowing these actions?

Kakashi's grip on his kunai loosened and he sighed 'What the is going on!?' he asked himself and put away his kunai "Alright team, it's time we moved on with the mission, and Naruto I don't know what's going on but I don't trust you just yet and I will be watching you, got it?" Naruto smirked cockily and nodded his head and the team begun to move out again, in a tensed silence.

Several hours later found the fivesome walking through a larger forestland area, getting closer to Wave as they walked, in the front of the group was Tazuna and Sakura who seemed to be chatting about Wave, behind them were Sasuke and Naruto both quiet one with a scowl on his face deep in thought and the other with a lazy smirk on place and whistling a soft tune, behind the two male Genin was Kakashi reading his little orange book and giving surreptitious glances at his blond haired student.

As they walked Kakashi glanced down at a small puddle of water, it was bone dry out here, the sun was shining brightly and it hadn't rained in weeks '**Genjutsu**? Hidden ninja?' he asked himself.

The sound of flesh being ripped apart brought everyone's attention to the, falling, bloody chunks of Kakashi by two ninja covered from head to tow in blue ninja garb, two large wicked looking gauntlets on their respected right and left arms and a long shuriken chain connecting the two of them together "One down." was whispered.

The two male ninja rushed towards Naruto, their next target, but before they could make it their shuriken chair was pinned to a tree by a kunai thrown from a rushing Sasuke he already had a shuriken launching out of his hand.

The two ninja broke apart from the chain and rushed different targets, the ninja with the right armed gauntlet towards Naruto, and the left armed one towards Sakura who appeared in front of Tazuna with a kunai.

Sasuke spared no thoughts as he appeared in between the ninja and Sakura with his arms spread and kunai in both hands, but before the ninja could come within a foot of Sasuke he was locked in a choke hold by one of Kakashi's arms.

Sakura gasped in surprise and relief when seeing Kakashi, took a look at where she 'thought' he had died and just saw a log ripped to pieces '**Kawarimi**?' she asked herself and then blinked when she realized that he only held 'one' of the two ninja "Kakashi-sensei! The other ninja is-" she was cut off by a shier scream and a soft thump.

Everyone turned to look at where the sound came from and Sakura and Tazuna gasped in surprised, Sasuke was a little surprised but hide it well, at seeing the second ninja rolling on the ground holding his bloody stump where his right arm should be, said right arm was laying next to Naruto who was just now sheathing his sword onto his back.

Kakashi narrowed his eye onto Naruto for a split second 'He's very skilled, more so than Gekko is, if he does turn traitor then I have too defeat him before he can draw that sword.' he thought to himself and turned towards Tazuna who was shaking in fear "We've gotta talk." he stated simply.

After listening to Tazuna's explanation of the happenings in Wave and why he had to lie Kakashi stared at his students, it was no surprise seeing Sakura looking scared after all the old C-Rank turned into a B-Rank possibly an A-Rank if there are any Jonin class ninja in Gatou's grip, he turned to Sasuke who looked impassive but he could tell he wanted to go onto Wave and finally was Naruto who looked excited.

He sighed, he should really take his Genin back home but he just knew he'd regret it if he didn't at least ask "What would you like too do? This mission isn't C-Rank anymore, it is now B-Rank possibly A-Rank, so want too continue?" he asked.

First to speak was Sasuke who narrowed his eyes and nodded his head "Yes, I have too get stronger and giving up would be too pathetic." Kakashi sighed 'Predictable.' next up was Sakura who gulped nervously "I-I w-want too go on as well, I want too get stronger as well!" she shouted out, Kakashi and Sasuke blinked in surprise, the conviction and determination in her voice was surprising 'Interesting.' thought Kakashi and Sakura.

Last was Naruto who stared at them all with glowing silver eyes, which made them all shiver for some reason, it was like he could see something inside of themselves that they couldn't see "Gatou is a corruption that needs too be purged, I'm all for going." Kakashi sighed and nodded his head "Should have know." he sighed and nodded towards Tazuna who yipped happily.

For several minutes the entire group was quiet as they all mentally prepared for any upcoming battles, Sasuke turned his coal black eyes onto Naruto "Oi Naruto, how did you activate your **Kekkei** **Genkai**?" this question brought everyone's attention onto Naruto, even Tazuna who didn't know what a '**Kekkei** **Genkai**' was but figured it was the kid's twisted eyes.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully "**Dojutsu** **Kekkei** **Genkai** like mine and the **Sharingan** are activated through life or death situations" he muttered and Tazuna and Sakura looked appalled, to gain such **Kekkei** **Genkai** like **Dojutsu** they needed to be near death, was it really worth the effort? What if you actually died? "**Kekkei** **Genkai** **Dojutsu** like the Hyuuga's **Byakugan** are already activated in birth and they just need to train to use them." he said.

Sasuke nodded his head, already knowing and understanding this "But how did YOU get yours?" everyone listened intently, beside Kakashi who already knew he was there after all, as Naruto hummed and turned his silver and blue ringed eyes onto Sasuke "Do you want the whole truth or the half truth?" he asked.

Kakashi tensed 'What's he going to tell them?' he asked himself, Sasuke looked at him strangely and Sakura also stared at him "The whole truth, of course." Naruto nodded his head "It happened when I was around five or six years old" Sakura gasped 'He was that young when he was in a life or death situation?! But he said he was born in Konoha why hadn't I ever heard about this?' Sasuke narrowed his eyes 'He got his very young like Itachi.' Kakashi sighed sadly.

Tazuna shook his head, how could a kid so young be near death? Well there was his grandson... "I was coming home from the Academy one night when a drunken Chunin attacked me, I obviously couldn't protect myself from him or even much less kill him, that's when I felt true dread and primal fear and it awoke to protect me." he said gravely.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked 'Why would a Chunin, even if drunk, attack him?' they asked themselves.

Sasuke, of the two of the other Genin that had experienced death, stared harder at Naruto "Why would a Chunin attack you?" he asked.

Tazuna and Sakura listened intently for the answer and Kakashi tensed, was he going to tell them? 'It was his secret to tell.' all signs pointed to yes, but was surprised when Naruto shrugged like he had no clue "He was drunk what other reason would he need?" Sasuke nodded his head.

After several minutes Naruto turned his eyes onto Sasuke "Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his eyes onto Naruto and 'hn?' Naruto smirked "Do you wish to awaken your **Sharingan**?" this simple question brought a halt to everyone's thought processes and they all stared at the two of them.

Sasuke stared dumbly at Naruto and mumbled out a confused "W-wha-" but was immediately stopped as, before anyone could reaction, Naruto drew his sword and was thrusting it towards Sasuke's face, his life flashed before his eyes.

* * *

In a large tree house on a couch sat a tall and imposing man in blue pants, blue sandals, no shirt and white bandages wrapped around his mouth and leaning against the couch next to him was a giant of a sword, it had a at least two foot handle wrapped in cloth and the blade itself was a strangely shaped square.

Standing behind the man and the couch was a person of unknown gender, they were wearing browing and green baggy clothing, had a white mask strapped to their face and their long black hair was tied up into a knot by two single needles.

Standing in front of the seated man was a incredibly short man with short brown hair wearing a dark blue business suit and holding a black cane in his left hand.

Behind him were two thug like samurai with a katana each one was shirtless and in baggy blue pants and the other had a bandanna covering his hair and was wearing baggy clothing.

The business suit wearing man sneered at the seated man "I hear that you're 'demon brothers' failed to kill the old man, want too explain why?!" he growled out.

Zabuza snorted dismissively "They faced off against Kakashi of the **Sharingan** eye, it's no wonder that those idiots lost to him, he is after all a Jonin of legendary stature, but don't worry he won't stand a chance against my **Kubikiri** **Hocho**." Gatou sneered and rapped his cane against the ground "He better not! Let's go!" him and his two goons left the house.

Zabuza turned his head toward the masked person behind him "Let's go, Haku." Haku nodded and they both vanished in a **Shunshin**.

* * *

It all happened so fast, Sasuke was nearly beheaded by Naruto and now was in the hold of Kakashi with a kunai pressed against his throat, Sasuke was panting on the ground with a kunai laying in two pieces next to him, Sakura and Tazuna didn't know what to do.

Kakashi sneered behind his mask "You could have killed your teammate you little bastard!!" he pressed the kunai against Naruto's throat some more drawing a line of blood and Naruto snorted while staring at Sasuke panting form "Could've but didn't, I wonder why that is?" he asked aloud.

Everyone turned from staring at Naruto to the still panting and shaking Sasuke, he saw his whole short life flash before hi eyes, he saw his elder brother standing over the corpses of their parents! He saw himself losing forever the chance of getting his revenge!! He was nearly killed by that crazy blond!!! Sasuke whipped his head up and glared hatefully at the blond and stopped when everyone, but Naruto, gasped in shock and surprise "What?!" he asked aloud.

Kakashi let the kunai from Naruto's throat drop and sighed 'He actually forced him to awaken it, he is effective, but crazy.' he thought to himself while stowing away his kunai.

Sakura stared in wonder at Sasuke's eyes and Tazuna was seriously freaking out 'Were these ninja type insane?!!' Sasuke getting sick of everyone's staring stood up "What are you all staring at?!" Sakura snapped out of her surprise and pointed to his eyes "Y-your eyes." Sasuke frowned 'My eyes?' he pulled off his headband and stared into the silver metal of and was shocked.

Staring back at him, instead of the normal coal black eyes, were red ones his right **Sharingan** eye only had one **Tomoe** and the left had none, but he had awaken his **Sharingan**, finally!! But then he glared up at Naruto again while retying his headband on "Thanks... I guess for helping me" just thanking someone left a bad taste in his mouth but he felt it was needed "But what if my **Sharingan** hadn't awakened?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sheathed his sword "Then you'd be a Uchiha corpse on the side of the road!" he cheerfully said, alas everyone else sweatdropped 'He is crazy!' they all thought.

Kakashi sighed and ushered everyone on again 'Although it's good that Sasuke's awakened his **Sharingan** now than during a real battle, but still.' he sighed again and turned towards Sasuke "Alright, I have some light training for you Sasuke, I want you to practice deactivating and activating your **Sharingan** while we walk." Sasuke nodded his head and begun to do just that.

Some time later after getting off of a boat that took them onto the shores of Wave the team found themselves in a large clearing with a large lake at the far end of it, Kakashi whipped his head towards the trees to his left and shouted a quick "GET DOWN!" to his team and they all dropped with Sakura pulling Tazuna down with her.

A giant of a sword slammed into a large tree and a tall and imposing man appeared on the hilt of the sword he was shirtless and wearing blue sandals and blue pants and wrapped around his mouth were white bandages.

Kakashi stood up slowly "Momochi Zabuza: Jonin Class, A-Class Nuke-nin of Kirigakure no Sato or as some have come to call you Zabuza the Demon of The Mist." stated, to the surprise of Zabuza he figured it'd be Kakashi the only one to know him, but it was the blond haired brat "Sooo... you know who I am, impressive brat." Naruto smirked "I know a lot more about you than you think, I know that the two Demon Brothers were 'workers' for you, I know that they joined you after your failed coup d'etat on the Mizukage years back, I know that it's because of you that Kirigakure changed their Genin exams, after you slaughtered a hundred of your classmates and you weren't even in the exam." Sasuke and Sakura gasped in shock and fear at this news and Tazuna was just about to piss himself.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes down on the blond 'He sure knows a lot, for a Genin.' he smirked wickedly under his bandages and shifted his stance, alerting Kakashi to a coming attack, so he gripped his headband and pushed it up revealing a three **Tomoe** **Sharingan** in his scared right eye "You three stay out of this fight, it's above your abilities!" he said.

Zabuza sneered down at Kakashi "So I get to face the legendary **Sharingan** eye, eh?" Sasuke gasped at this and stared at Kakashi's right **Sharingan** eye 'He's got a **Sharingan**, how?!' he asked himself.

Zabuza vanished from the tree, along with his sword, and reappeared on top of the large lake with one arm raised above his head but before he could finish the **Ninjutsu** a giant fireball was raging towards him, from Kakashi.

Kakashi, strained and in a foul mood from all of the things that had been going on through his team, wasted no time and begun the seals for the **Ninjutsu** **Katon**: **Gokakyu** **no** **Jutsu** and launched it towards Zabuza.

Zabuza seeing the giant fireball cursed and let himself fall into the lake avoiding the fireball altogether 'So he's being completely serious, eh?' he asked himself and returned to standing on the water with three other copies of himself standing along side him "Then let's get serious Kakashi." he said.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the four Zabuzas '**Mizu** **Bunshins**?' he asked himself and begun to start a rapid series of handseals, but before either party could continue there was a loud clap, like the sound of lightning striking the ground.

Everyone turned towards the sound which reveal Naruto with one hand raised in front of him and a burnt hole dug into the ground in front of him, he standing away from the other Genin and Tazuna, no one had noticed him move, obviously Zabuza and Kakashi couldn't they were battling and the other three were too entrapped in the battle to notice "Sorry guys, but I can't have you both screwing each other up before the real fight begins, I'm going to end things now." he shouted out.

Zabuza and the others stared at Naruto dumbfounded 'What's he thinking? What final battle?' they all asked themselves.

Before anyone could comment Naruto his eyes, and with Kakashi and Sasuke's **Sharingan** eyes activated they could see a large amount of Chakra being focused around Naruto's right eye, when he snapped his eyes back open there were two gasps from Sakura and Tazuna, an intrigued look from Sasuke and narrowed eyes from Zabuza and Kakashi, drastic changes like the one with Naruto were never good.

Naruto closed his left eye and stared only with his right eye but it had changed drastically, the once silver and blue ringed eye had turned a complete white color, he stared at Kakashi and Zabuza with it for a minute before all hell broke loose as he said aloud "**Kiyomeru** **Shiroi** **Hono**!!" from inside his eye came a spiraling inferno of white flames that quickly started to consume the area.

Zabuza and Kakashi jumped as far away as they could and Sasuke, holding Tazuna, and Sakura followed suit, but Naruto who stood in the mass of white fire, they watched as in mere seconds the white flames turned trees to ash, evaporated the lake, burned any sand or dirt into glass and burned away any grass.

Zabuza and Kakashi couldn't believe their eyes 'Purifying indeed!' they both thought and Sasuke raged 'W-what power! It must be like the **Ninjutsu** **Amaterasu**!' Sakura couldn't believe one of her teammates had such power and Tazuna was now wetting himself, the boy could burn down the entire town if he wanted!

The white flames slowly burned out leaving behind a kneeling and wheezing Naruto grasping his right eye, the other hopped back down, with Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna surrounding Naruto.

Kakashi stared at Zabuza who stared at Naruto "Who the hell is that brat?!" he asked.

In return smirked "One of my Genin." Zabuza raged at him "Impossible! But this fight is over, I'll deal with the old man later!!" he spared a single glance at Naruto and then vanished with a **Shunshin** made of water.

Kakashi sighed in relief and lowered his headband back over his right eye and looked around the ruined clearing 'Purifying indeed.' he thought before turning to Sakura's shout "What is it?" he asked walking towards them.

Sakura looked up from Naruto to her teacher "It's Naruto, whatever that **Ninjutsu** was it hurt him really bad!" she shouted.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened and knelt in front of Naruto "What's wrong?" he asked him, Naruto looked back up at Kakashi with his right eye back to normal but crying tears of blood "J-just never used t-th-the w-wh-white flames in such a large a-area before." he said before fainting into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi sighed and picked up his unconscious Genin and turned towards Tazuna "Where's your house at?" Tazuna took a swig from his sake jug, looked around at the destruction Naruto had reined upon the clearing and shrugged "This way." he said and began leading them away.

Sasuke, with his **Sharingan** off, stared up at Kakashi "Sensei, what was that **Ninjutsu** Naruto used? I've never seen one like it and have only heard of another like it." Sakura also looked up at her teacher in question "I'm afraid I don't know, you'll have to ask Naruto when he wakes up." he said and looked down at the blond haired boy who was still crying tears of blood from his right eye 'What did he mean 'final battle'? What does he know?' he asked himself.

* * *

Far away from team seven reappeared Zabuza with a scowl under his bandages 'Damn that brat, what the hell kind of Ninjutsu was that?!' the sound of approaching feet made him turn his head towards Haku.

Haku stopped in front of him and removed their white mask revealing a very beautiful girl in her mid-teens with dark brown eyes and a heart shaped face, her skin was very pale but it only enhanced her beauty "I take it you didn't figure out anything about the **Sharingan**?" asked Zabuza.

She shook her head "No, I'm sorry Zabuza-san, the fight was too short for me to come to any conclusions about it." she said, Zabuza nodded his head figuring as much "What about the blond boy?" Haku looked down even more ashamed "I didn't think to watch the three Genin, as I figured they were too weak to be of any important and his white flames burned down the tree I was in, I'm sorry." Zabuza growled 'Damned white fire making blond brat and what did he mean by 'final battle'?' he asked himself and stalked off.

* * *

Inside of Tazuna's house Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, wiped the blood from Naruto's right eye, once again for the second time in one day, as he laid on a futon that she had provided the ninja from Konoha.

She growled "Why won't the bleeding stop?" she asked aloud not expecting a response, but got one anyway "It's a drawback of the Ninjutsu I used, it'll stop bleeding in about another day or two." said Naruto raspy voice.

Tsunami squeaked and scooted back as the blond sat up and wrapped the bandages around his own eye "Thank you for the help, but who are you?" she blinked and then smiled brightly "My name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter and thank you so much for protecting him." she said with a bow from the waist.

Naruto nodded his head and smiled "Do you know where my team is?" Tsunami nodded and mentioned them down stairs.

A few minutes later found team seven and the rest of the household surrounding the dinning table, staring at Naruto "First let me clear the air, I'm fine and the bleeding will stop in a day or two, the **Ninjutsu** can't be copied by the **Sharingan** or anything else, it can only be used by me and any children I have." Kakashi nodded his head, already suspecting as much.

Sasuke felt let down but pushed it away, after all he could learn **Amaterasu** or create something of his own in due time.

Sakura looked up at him "What was it? I've never seen your **Kekkei** **Genkai** like I said before and I've never seen a **Ninjutsu** like that one or even white fire for that matter." she said.

Naruto looked around at everyone's curious gaze, well everyone's but the sulking son of Tsunami and knowing how not only this country but this village was doing; he probably had a really good reason to be so down.

He sighed again "It's a Ninjutsu granted to me by my **Kekkei** **Genkai**: The **Tekkougan**, it's called **Kiyomeru** **Shiroi** **Hono** one of the many **Shiroi** **Ninjutsus** I can use" here he looked around again at everyone's even more interested looks "There's more like that one?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto smirked "Yes, there's many, that is the only one that deals with fire but there are others." he said.

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully before deciding to get straight to the point "What exactly is your **Kekkei** **Genkai**?" everyone, at least that knew what **Kekkei** **Genkai** meant, stared and listened more intently to Naruto.

Naruto debated within himself on what to tell before just throwing caution to the wind and looking up into everyone's face "It's sentient" the single word made everyone blink in surprise "Y-you mean like alive?" asked Sakura, while Kakashi was thinking 'Could it be the Kyuubi.'.

He sighed and shook his head "No not exactly alive, but it is conscious and aware of what's happening within me and around me, like an extra voice in my head or an extra sense. Sight, smell, touch, hearing, taste, the mind and for me my **Kekkei** **Genkai**" everyone in the room tried to wrapped their minds around this, but then a thought struck Tsunami "Umm, I thought there was only five sense?" she asked.

Naruto smirked and shook his head "The Mind's Eye is as real as anything else, just most people don't know about it or ignore it and no Kakashi it's not what you're thinking, it's just there and always has been since I've awoken the **Tokkougan**, it doesn't really 'talk' per say but more like give me sensations on what to do and how to do it, like my abilities, I knew how to use them and I just had to practice with them." here he finished with a smirk.

Everyone took a few minutes to digest this and many were amazed while Sasuke snorted "So you got your strength through someone else? Hmp how weak." he snorted out.

Naruto shook his head "Nope, it's all me, but like reading from a scroll and then practicing it, there's like a scroll in my head and it tells what it is, how it works and how to do it and from there I practice it until I master it, it's as simple as that, only hard work." Sasuke snorted again but he was impressed.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, the **Kekkei** **Genkai** was truly amazing once the council found about this they'd want their hands all over it, and he knew they'd find out from not only his report but from gossips like Sakura "Alright team, Zabuza will be back soon and could bring back up, so onward we're going to be doing some hard training." Sakura gulped, she was still pretty weak, Sasuke smirked he couldn't wait for more power and Naruto just shrugged, his **Tokkougan** would give him what he needed.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter three, how was it? Thanks for reading, until next time.


End file.
